Comment Drago est devenu un Malefoy
by RogueMalefoy
Summary: Drago Malefoy était un petit garçon joyeux, tout le temps de bonne humeur, prêt à aider les autres. Alors comment est-il devenu ce jeune homme froid et distant? Petit OS qui m'est passé par la tête Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me mettre des reviews pour savoir si vous avez aimé ou pas du tout :)


**Comment Drago est devenu un Malefoy**

Drago chéri, descend, ton parrain est là ! Appela Narcissa

\- J'arrive Mère !

Drago Malefoy était un petit garçon de cinq ans. Tout le monde l'adorait, il était toujours joyeux, poli et amusant. Il descendit les escaliers du manoir à toute vitesse et arriva dans le salon.

\- Bonjour Sev ! Oh t'as amené Elina avec toi !

\- Et oui. Bonjour Drago, tu as grandis depuis la dernière fois ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va ça va.

Il s'approcha de la fillette que tenait son parrain. Une petite fille, avec de grands yeux noirs, des boucles noires et une bouille rose toute ronde.

\- Je peux la porter Sev ? Demanda le petit garçon

\- Bien sur, mais assied toi sur le canapé, c'est plus prudent.

Drago obéit et Severus lui donna l'enfant.

\- Ago! C'est Ago ! Bonzour Ago ! Gazouilla la petite

\- Coucou Elina ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais, dit le blondinet avec un sourire

Narcissa et Severus étaient partis dans la cuisine pour discuter. Pendant que l'angelot blond jouait avec la petite, il s'interrogeait. Son père lui avait dit que c'était mal d'aimer les gens. Qu'il ne devait aimer personne. Il avait été très peiné quand il su que son père ne l'aimait pas, mais il avait toujours l'amour de sa mère, et il ne trouvait en rien que c'était une faiblesse. Il aimait son parrain aussi, et Elina. Il considérait la fillette comme sa petite sœur, il la consolait, lui faisait des câlins, riait avec elle. Il lui avait promis de veiller sur elle et de la protéger pour l'éternité.

\- Ago z'ai soif

\- Viens, je vais te chercher de l'eau dans la cuisine !

Il prit la petite par la main et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Avant de toquer à la porte, il attendit que les deux adultes aient finis leur conversation. Au bout de cinq minutes il entendit toujours des voix, la conversation ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Intrigué, il tendit l'oreille et entendit :

\- Mais comment cela se fait que sa maladie n'ait pas été aperçu lors de sa naissance ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais elle est malade depuis trop longtemps, les Médicomages disent qu'elle ne passera pas la fin de l'année, annonça Severus

\- Pauvre petite... Comment tu vas toi face à ça ?

\- Ma fille va mourir Narcissa, comment veux-tu que j'aille bien ? J'ai déjà perdu sa mère et maintenant je perd mon bébé. J'essaye de tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle profite de sa vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais c'est dur.

Drago avait les larmes aux yeux. Non. Pas son Elina. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'avait que trois ans. Il pria intérieurement pour que son parrain ait une autre fille cachée et que ce soit elle qui meurt. Pas sa princesse. Il prit la petite dans ses bras, la serra fort contre son petit cœur et en refoulant ses larmes, lui demanda :

\- C'est quoi ton plus grand rêve ?

\- Vivre dans zun château et me marier avec un prince ! Comme dans mes zistoires !

\- Alors c'est ce qu'on va faire d'accord ? Demain je t'organise tout ça et tu auras un mariage de princesse. Contente ?

\- Oui ! Mais Ago, z'ai touzours soif.

Drago toqua à la porte, entra et servit un verre à la petite. Il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de sa mère et de son parrain.

Lorsqu'Elina et Severus furent repartis, il monta dans sa chambre et commença à élaborer les plans d'un château. Il appela sa mère à la rescousse, et à l'aide de magie, elle réussit à dresser un petit château éphémère dans le jardin du manoir.

Le lendemain, le jeune garçon attendit Elina avec impatience. Aidé par sa mère, il s'était très bien apprêté et avait une rose dans la main. Il vit alors une petite fille vêtue d'une belle robe bleue et qui avait les cheveux relevés en un chignon tressé qui arriva, accompagnée de son parrain. À la vue du petit château, la fillette couru à toute allure et s'arrêta net devant. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient.

\- Merci Ago, murmura-t-elle

\- Ça te plait ? Demanda le blond

\- C'est le plus beau zour de ma vie, souffla-t-elle

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-il en lui offrant la rose. Mère l'as ensorcelée pour qu'elle ne fane jamais.

\- C'est zolie ! C'est ma fleur préférée ! Papa regarde ce que m'a donné Ago ! Papa ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est allé chercher des bonbons avec Mère, il va revenir. Regarde dans le château !

La fillette obéit et remarqua qu'il y avait une odeur de fraise. Elle s'engouffra dans la petite pièce et fut émerveillée devant son contenu. Il y avait des livres de princesses, des déguisements, des peluches et pleins d'autres objets.

Pendant trois mois, Elina se rendait chez Drago tout les jours. Le château était devenu son endroit préféré au manoir. Elle se sentait bien dans cet endroit, quelques nuits, elle dormait même dedans. Drago avait oublié sa maladie. Jusqu'au jour où la petite fut prise d'une grande quinte de toux. Ils l'emmenèrent à St Mangouste d'urgence et le Médicomage leur annonça qu'elle était très faible, et qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques jours à vivre. Severus, accablé par le chagrin, décida que sa fille devait finir sa vie dans un endroit où elle se sentait bien, et un lit fut aménagé dans le petit château. Drago restait avec elle jour et nuit, tout comme Severus. Trois jours plus tard, Elina avait perdu l'appétit et le sommeil, elle ne voulait même plus manger de Patacitrouilles.

Un soir, alors que Drago était en train de se brosser les dents, sa mère vint le trouver, le visage triste. Il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre. C'était trop dur.

\- Drago mon chéri, tu sais, Elina...

\- Non. Taisez-vous mère, répondit-il avec froideur et méchanceté

Narcissa, surprise par le changement brusque de comportement de son fils eu un mouvement de recul.

\- Drago, je sais que tu es triste, et je comprend, mais...

\- Je vous ai dit de vous taire. Vous êtes devenue sourde maintenant ? Dit-il amèrement.

Sur ces mots, il monta dans sa chambre, claqua la porte, et pleura pendant de longues minutes. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Et puis soudain, il comprit la mise en garde de son père contre l'amour. Il était devenu faible. Mais un Malefoy n'est pas faible. Il prit tout les objets qui lui rappelait sa défunte ''petite sœur'' et les mit dans une boîte. Pendant deux jours, il resta dans sa chambre à pleurer, et refusait d'adresser la parole à quiconque. Et puis vînt le jour de l'enterrement. Il s'habilla bien, et mis une rose dans la poche de sa veste. Il ne pleura pas pendant la cérémonie. Il ne pleura pas pendant la mise en terre. Il attendit d'être seul dans le cimetière pour pleurer. Il resta assis devant la tombe fraichement creusée pendant deux heures. Il ne voulait pas partir, parce qu'il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait cette tombe. Il ne reviendrait plus la voir. C'était fini. Il déposa enfin la rose qu'il avait dans sa veste sur sa tombe et dit :

\- Elina. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas su te protéger. Je t'aime Elina, et je t'aimerais toujours.

Il sorti du cimetière et versa une dernière larme.

Les jours suivant, Drago n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il imitait son père, refusait de ressentir une quelconque émotion. Et il grandit comme ça.

20 ANS PLUS TARD

Drago était assis dans le fauteuil de son manoir lorsque sa femme, Astoria vînt le trouver.

\- Drago, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Scorpius va avoir une petite sœur, tu vas être père pour la deuxième fois.

\- C'est une fille ?

\- Oui. Elle s'appellera Yléria.

\- Non.

\- Drago, c'est la suite de l'arbre généalogique de ma famille. Nous sommes obligés.

\- Non. Elle s'appellera Elina.

\- Qui est Elina ?

\- Ma petite sœur.

\- Mais tu n'as pas de...

\- Tais-toi. Elle s'appellera comme ça.

Il monta dans sa chambre et pour la première fois depuis 20 ans, prit la boîte de ses souvenirs. Il l'ouvrit, et regarda son contenu. Il murmura :

\- Je ne t'oublie pas. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Tu me manques.


End file.
